


Hearts Made of Stone

by Moose_Tash



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blind Betrayal Never Happens, Male or Female Sole Survivor, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_Tash/pseuds/Moose_Tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse was sure that Maxson was the toughest guy to walk the earth, until he met Sole and realized just how much fight they had in them. Putting the two together would be like pointing two war heads at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ad Victoriam."

"Ad Victoriam! "

 _I hope they all come back. They’re some of the finest soldiers I've seen in a while._  
It’s days like today that always screw with Maxson's mind the most. He knew the likelihood of all of his Knights coming back in some sort of fighting condition is unrealistic. This wasn't their first rodeo, but he could hope they could all ride again after this particular threat was eliminated. Of course he would never speak these thoughts out loud. What would his army think if he started talking like some worried father figure? Never. Those weak human thoughts would stay sealed up tight. He didn't spend endless hours in training and combat to throw it all away because his feelings got in the way. The silence he was left with died when a familiar British voice entered the briefing room.

"Elder, May I have a word? "

" Of course Proctor Quinlan. How are your findings around the common wealth coming along? "

"They are coming along quite well. I've managed to find many resources for documentation, but there are a few hiccups. If you could follow me...."  
Proctor Quinlan has been with the Brotherhood of Steel longer than Maxson had been alive. While he knew no one could really order him around, Proctor Quinlan has helped the Brotherhood of Steel discover countless pre-war artifacts and weapons in just his 20 years alive, alone. So, he follows out of respect, very curious as to where they will end up this time. 

Up the ladder and into the main section of The Prydwen, he walks along trying to wrap his head around all the technical jargon Quinlan is spitting out. He understands most of it, but would rather have the "straight to the point" version. Just as he was about to turn into the Proctor’s office, something catches his eye. Something....blue? That’s not a normal color he sees on his Prydwen. The normal grey and rust colors seem so dull and lifeless with this new color sitting at the bar. As this thought sets in, he realizes he has no idea who is wearing the intruding color. He stops the Proctor talking with the single gesture of holding his hand up, and walks towards this new blue stranger.

_Well, this is not how I expected to spend my day. Where in hell is he?_

Paladin Danse just had to be on their pip boy radio asking for assistance. Danse just had to ask them to run a scouting mission for him. And they just had to do the best job Danse had ever seen from a civilian. And now, they're on a flying ship. A freaking ship in the sky. Lovely. At least there's a bar. And they take caps. Caps. Paying with these things is something they will never get used to. It’s all so different. This whole world is so cold from the one they grew up with over 200 years ago. The familiar streets that where once filled with life and color where broken and dull. The friendly neighbors had all been killed in the explosion, or worse. The family they helped make is..... gone. It felt like just mere moments passed between the world they use to know and the world today. But it was in fact centuries ago that their life had changed.  
With thoughts still too fresh, they searched for answers. Where was their son Shaun? Why did it happen to their family? Why couldn't have they just killed them too and just be done with it? Countless searches and countless deaths later lead them to finally stop looking. If this new world was any indication of what the answers to their questions would be, they didn't want to hear them. Nothing good would come from it. There was no longer a reason to keep looking for what they lost because odds are they were just chasing ghosts. It’s a good thing the Common Wealth had an abundance of distractions. Everyone always wants something done. It feels like a never ending errand, but it makes time go by quicker.

"Excuse me. Just who are you and how did you get in here? "

"People call me Sole. And you are?” Sole asked, taking a sip of their Nuka cola. 

"Answer my question fully. I don't take kind to stow aways." 

"I believe the man in the big metal tin behind you can answer that question."

Paladin Danse rushes over before any more words could be exchanged between them, as he knows leaving the two alone won't end well. He was sure that Maxson was the toughest guy to walk the earth, until he met Sole and realized just how much fight they had in them. Putting the two together would be like pointing two war heads at each other. 

"Elder Maxson! I was hoping to talk to you before you met my friend here. "

"Friend is a very loose term." Sole adds in. 

"Either way,” Maxson asks, “what are they doing here? On my ship no less. " 

"I have come to tell you about my recovery mission with Sole."

"Recovery mission? I don't remember authorizing any such missions for you. Just what have you been up to Paladin?!" 

Maxson could feel himself growing angrier by the second. It was no lie that there were dozens if not hundreds of men and women who gave their lives for the brotherhood that were presumed dead without actual proof, but they didn't have the resources to go after everyone. They either came back on their own, or hopefully just died without too much pain. 

"Elder, I had to know what happened to them. I know they had to have been presumed dead, but I had to make sure they didn't need help. They were under my charge and-"

"And under your charge they fell to their ultimate end. We all know how this life will end."

"Wow. I bet you’re fun at parties." Sole says as they finish off their cola. 

Maxson cannot believe what he was hearing. "Excuse me civilian, but I will not tolerate your insubordinate behavior on my ship."

Maxson walks closer as Sole stands up to try and look as intimidating as possible under the old eyes of the cold, young man with a serious scar on his cheek. 

"Sorry 'Elder', but I won't respect anyone who doesn't give me any respect after I helped make sure their solider came back to them."

"No one here asked you. You should step back in your place before I personally throw you to your death."

"Is that a promise? "

"Elder Maxson, I suggest you come with me. Now." Proctor Quinlan chimes just in time to stop the brawl of a lifetime.  
Maxson quickly composes himself and starts to walk off towards his room, but not before turning around to watch as Danse grabs Sole's shoulder in an attempt to calm them down. The cocky civilian sat only when they realized they were being watched by the crew.

He walked into his room and locked the door. Never has anyone ever talked to him like that. Never in four years as Elder, was there someone who stood up to him. He was either feared or respected and never questioned. After a few minutes of pacing back a forth gritting his teeth, he sat down with a thud, only to hear a noise come from his door moments later. He stood and walked to the door to find a file laying on the ground. He almost throws it away. Almost. But instead he sits back down and starts to read it. It's Danse's report log, and it's an incredible log. Hell, it's a story any Brotherhood of Steel soldier would be proud to tell. Full of super mutants and feral ghoul blood baths, insanely difficult computer hacking successes, and near death experiences no one should face more than once. And in the end, they found him. The man who survived for years all alone and had lost all hope of being found. It was a one of a kind story that not many other soldiers would be able to live out on their own. It’s just not possible to find everyone, dead or alive. But, it didn't make the story any less amazing. Maxson sat for a while at his desk going over different notes and documents, but his mind would wonder to which of his Knights would be able to sleep aboard the Prydwen one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

“I expect your undivided attention Knights. We are getting ready to embark on one of the biggest tech recon missions of our lifetime.” Maxson’s commanded with a tone solid and strong. Almost like he was built to be Elder. People questioned giving such a high rank to the sixteen-year-old, four years ago. But with his bloodline and special combat training on the coast, he truly did rise to the challenge and became a leader with no room for mercy. His army was, like himself, a force to be reckoned with.  
Sole just rolled their eyes behind their new power armor. Although not a Knight themselves, Danse mentioned that they had spent a lot of time on the ground around the Commonwealth and could help them with recon missions, with a military background to boot. So here they are, taking orders from someone who can’t even legally drink (according to old 2077 laws). 

Sole couldn’t imagine how this is acceptable, even today. Sure, the guy looks like he’s in his thirties and has the years of training, but he’s twenty and has apparently been in power since he was sixteen! They couldn’t imagine the load of responsibility just loaded on them at that age, soldier or not. Hell at that age, in their time, people would be in school, talking about who’s in love with who, and trying to figure out what they were going to do for the rest of their lives. Has Maxson even had a crush? Been in any sort of romantic relationship? Had sex? They wondered what that would have been-

“Excuse me soldier,” Maxson said, standing right in front of them, inches away from their face,” but you weren’t responding. I hope you’re just in deep thought going over the mission details.”

“Yes… sir. Totally deep in thought. No worries.”

“Good. Next time, I expect you to answer me. As I was asking, where do you plan to lead your troops?”

“I plan to take them to the area around Vault 111 on the north east side of the Common Wealth, as that is where I’ve spent most of my time on ground.”

“A vault? Why were you around a vault?”

“I was born 200 years ago, frozen, woken up a few weeks ago, and now I’m here… sir.” Sole spits out a little more sarcastic then intended. 

“Don’t sass me-”

“Sir,” Knight Captain Cade, the Prydwen medical officer, spoke loudly, knowing this was to come up. “They are correct. They are actually the healthiest human I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Maxson rolls this new information around in his head. He figures sooner or later he will find out the truth about Sole eventually, but it doesn’t need to be right now.  
“Fine. You do that and send the location back to me personally after you are done, I want the exact coordinates of this vault to be documented for further research inside at a later time.”

“Yes, sir.” Sole answers halfway unwilling. They really don’t want the last place they saw their family to be taken over by the big bad Brotherhood. But what choice do they have? They don’t have to go in, just send the coordinates in. They could do that.

“Brothers and Sisters, we have come a long way to this very spot in the Commonwealth. This very spot holds the worlds cancer, the Institute. With our joined efforts over the next several days, we will be setting foot on the ground with the sole mission to recover any and all documents, artifacts, and weapons that will put us one step closer to the door of the Institute. All for the sake of humanity, that know not what walks among them. We are the worlds soldiers, and we will fight for what is rightfully ours. Ad Victoriam!”

“AD VICTORIAM!” The Knights answer back, so loudly that some say they felt the Prydwen Shake. As people file out towards the outside door, Sole runs back to the ladder to grab one last thing from Proctor Quinlan, as if they could really afford to carry one more ounce. As Sole reaches the Proctor’s office, the cat runs out in front of them and they jump back and pray that they don’t step on it. When they saw the cat run into the nearby room, they breathed easy, and found the Proctor waiting on them with a file in hand.

“There you are, just as I was beginning to question if you would remember to stop by before heading out. I must say that I’m very excited to find out just how old you are.”

“Hey now, I was frozen for 200 years, not living them out like some freak experiment.”

“Nevertheless, I’d like to take some time when you get back to go over some of the research I’ve gathered from your time period with you. I must know how much of it is real or had been falsified.

“No problem. I’m sure I’ll have some documents to give to you when I get back, so I’ll give the old papers a look at.”

“Very good. I have to admit I was worried you’d be just as hardheaded as Elder Maxson, but I’m glad you’re willing to help.”

“Me? Like Elder? I know most people here would view that as a compliment but-”

“Say no more, soldier, I know you are not Steel trained. Now go and start your quest before Elder Maxson wonders why you’re still here.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

_Damn. This team can shoot. ___  
Never in all of Sole’s time out in the Commonwealth had they seen such fighting power. For days they took orders and finished them without so much as a scratch on their power armor. Super Mutants, ghouls, raiders, nothing could stop them. The 5-member group wasn’t much for conversation, but Sole didn’t want to talk much anyways. Other people they met seemed to care too much about what they did and how they did it and what Sole could do for them. It wasn’t too long after they stopped searching for answers that they went solo. No one to tell them how to handle a situation or that taking a chem or two was going to lead to bad things. They just wanted to try and move on, soldier on as one might say. This lifestyle was one they could get behind, having been formally in the military back in 2077. It just made sense.

_“Sole, I’ve found a settlement up ahead. Should I make them vacate?”_

_“Leave them. There’s no point when they can barely survive on their own. They won’t last much longer with their leader. The vault is up the hill. I want 3 of you to look around out down here and the others to come with me.”_

_“Lead the way.”_

_And on they marched toward Vault 111. They took the same path Sole had taken all those years ago, unknowing back then what was to happen to them. They often wonder if the run to the Vault was worth it. At the time it was to save their family, who would end up becoming victims to this unforgiving world anyways. Maybe they should have just died there at home. It wouldn’t have been pretty, but at it would have been prettier than this._

_“We’re here.” Sole said, mostly to themselves. All they have to do is stand in the middle of the vault opening and save the pinpoint on their pip boy. That’s all.  
_Now start walking. Breathe. It’s going to be ok. You don’t have to go down. You don’t have to come back here. Now just stand here for a second. Keep breathing. Done. Now walk away. ____

__They started to record the information on the Pip Boy onto a holotape for Maxson, when one of the soldiers interrupted them._ _

__“We are all clear over here,” Voiced one of the members of their squad that was previously down the hill, “and there doesn’t seem to be much more here to discover. Should we head back?”_ _

__Sole, waiting for the information to completely record before responding, “I want to be sure we have anything and everything Mister Elder Man would want to have before we head back. I don’t plan on making a trip out here again.”_ _

__The group, albeit a little annoyed at Sole’s remark, said nothing and continued down the hill to make sure nothing got left behind. The more they come back with, the better their lives would be. A few hours later, Sole agreed that they have done enough damage to the area and signals the vertibird to come to their area to pick them up. There was nothing left here but memories of a different time._ _

__Sitting in his room reading the latest progress reports, Maxson gets word that the final vertibird has been sent out to get the final group. He thanks them, dismisses them, and the breathes a sigh of relief. With so much information they expected to recover, anything was bound to happen. No one likes losing their team, and he was no exception. He happens to hear Paladin Danse just outside his newly opened door. As the days grew longer, he thought more and more about what the new recruit (that term used loosely) was all about. He called Danse into his quarters to question him about Sole,_ _

__“Paladin Danse, I need to talk to you,” Maxson called within his room loud enough for Danse to hear._ _

__“Yes Elder,” Danse responded, walking in to Maxson’s room, “What can I assist you with?”_ _

__“Please sit. I want to talk to you about your new friend, Sole. How did you meet them and what is their motivation?”_ _

__“Well,” Danse began, while sitting down,” we crossed paths when they helped me at the Boston Police Station. My team was overrun with ghouls and, I have to say, they held their own. I invited them in the station to restock and figured I could use the free labor if they were willing to offer to do some small tasks, considering my team size shrank from 10 to 3.”_ _

__“I see. I’m sure you didn’t send them out to do anything highly important.” Maxson more stated than asked._ _

__“No sir. Just some artifact recovery missions and clearing out of some buildings we heard were over run with various unwanted creatures. “_ _

__“Very well. I’ve read your log on the rescue mission. I must say it was a great story, but what made you want to bring Sole along? There had to have been something in it for them.”_ _

__Danse thinks for a moment.  
“Well, as I found out little by little, they had not only lost their spouse, but their child as well when the bombs dropped all those years ago. After trying endlessly to search for them, I think they just gave up. Decided to move on and find the next fight."_ _

__That wasn’t something Maxson expected to hear. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the loss of Sole’s family and essentially their life in general. He had lost his mother and father, but at least he knew how. He understood the want to just forget what had happened. Moving forward was easier that living in the past wondering what they could have done differently._ _

__Breaking Maxson’s thought, Danse comments,  
“I feel like any further questions should be answered by Sole, Sir. They may not give you a straight answer, but I don’t want to assume anything that may not be true. _ _

__“Very well. Thank you for your time Paladin. You’re dismissed.”_ _

__“Thank you, Sir.”_ _

__As Danse walks away, Maxson stands up to shut the door behind him. Before the doors closes, he sees Sole heading to Proctor Quinlan’s office. For some reason he wants to know more, but he will save his curiosity for another day. There is too much to do right now._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately after the final vertibird docked on the ship deck, Maxson and the other Paladin officers met in the briefing room to talk about any major finds they had found over the past few days. There were artifacts, weapons, and papers everywhere that needed to be collected and organized. Proctor Quinlan would have a lot of work to do over the next few weeks. 

Almost every officer was accounted for at the table. Everyone except for Sole, who was running late. Maxson was not in the mood to deal with their absence, so they set out to search from them himself. He hoped the fact that he was searching for them himself will send the message that his time was never to be wasted. He walks through the Prydwen looking everywhere they believed Sole could possibly be. The deck, the armory, even bar when they had their first encounter. He finally walks up to the sleeping quarters and sees a blue mass hunched over the opposite side of the bed. 

“Sole! We are waiting for your arrival downstairs, so whatever you’re doing that you think is so important can wait.” Maxson barks towards Sole, not waiting to hear an excuses or take any shit they might throw.

When Sole didn’t immediately respond, he walked over in front of them. Only to see them staring blankly at their feet. He’s seen that stare before. The stare that held memories that were once pushed down deep within them, but were opened up without warning. Their hands gripping tight to something that they weren’t going to let go of in this state. Maxson knew when he had to be the tough soldier and set the example. But he also knew when to talk to someone who was hurting. His team, no matter how tough, were only human. Maxson knelt before them and put their hands on their shoulders.

“Sole,” Maxson said softly, “Sole can you hear me?”

He slowly shook them to try and get a reaction. After a few seconds, Sole finally started to come back to reality and almost dropped their wedding rings they kept on a chain in the process. They shook their head and looked straight ahead only to be met with the blue eyes of Elder Maxson. If they could think straight, they would be certain that seeing his royal presence inches from them was better than seeing the memories they were reliving. 

_Shaun is just so cute. I’m glad I got that mobile working. He loves to watch it spin above him. I wonder what he will be when he grows up. Hopefully more like- well speak of the angel. There you are. I can’t tell you how happy I am. I finally feel like I can breathe again. Codsworth? Why are you yelling? What’s that….no, this can’t be happening. Darling I know it scary but just listen, please! There is so much screaming, so much chaos. The ground is shaking and there is no way to make it stop. No no no NO!! Don’t let those bastards take them down to the vault. It’s a trap! Fuck Vault-Tec and their stupid vault! They are lying to you! Shaun I love you! Darling please listen, I can’t do this, I know it sounds crazy, but you are everything to me and I won’t make it without you. You’re the only one who could ever love me. I’m so broken. Please just stay with me! I’ll- ___

"Sole. Can you hear me?” Sole barely hears Maxson threw the haze, but manages to shake their head up and down. 

“Can you speak to me?” 

Sole blinks their eyes to try to focus. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry…I just-” 

“Say no more, Sole. You don’t have to explain. Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe get-?” 

“No sir.” Sole cuts off Maxson, “I’m okay now. I’ll be okay.” 

“Good. Well, if you’re okay, we are starting our recon meeting downstairs and I would like it if you were there to share what you found.” 

“Yes, of course.” Maxson can see that they really should talk about what just happened, but isn’t going to push it yet. Hopefully the distraction of the meeting will help them in some way. 

“Take a minute to compose yourself and join me- us downstairs Sole. We will start once you get there.” 

“Yes sir.” Sole says almost shaking. 

Only when Maxson starts to walk away does Sole call out to him. 

"Elder?” 

“Yes?” Maxson said as he turned around to look directly at Sole. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime. If you ever need to talk, my room is always open.” 

Maxson walks away before Sole could really think about Maxson’s response. 

_Breathe. In and out. Come on, you need to get over this. Stop making this bigger than it is._

__They get up, albeit a little shaky, and start the walk down the stairs to the briefing room while putting their chain back on, making sure to hide the rings in their vault suit. The less people who knew about their past, the better. Everyone was better off knowing they woke up alone in the vault than with a hopeless failed mission trying to find their family. Sure, Danse knew some things. But who would ever ask him about Sole? The lonely wanderer with 200 years of lost time and no one to go home to._ _

__Once Sole made it down to the briefing room and sat down, the meeting began. Sole felt horrible holding everyone up because their brain decided to play one of their own personal horror movies, but no one seemed bothered by it. Sole guessed it came with the territory. Everyone, at least, knows someone who suffers with it, so there was no judgement, which they were very thankful for._ _

__The next five hours were filled with everyone, including Sole, talking about all the different items that were found and collected. Most of the items didn’t really lead to the Institute, but were taken up ‘just in case.’ Or it was something the officer thought Maxson would like to have, like new weapons and mods dating back before the war. Maxson listened to every detail his team gave him, and was very thankful for everything picked up._ _

__“Brothers and sisters, I can’t tell you how proud I am of all of you. All of this information, whether you deem important or not, will help in our cause. We will not let that disease win, that I can promise you. Until the day comes that we open the doors of the Institute, I expect everyone to be on high alert. Help out any human civilian you come across, and eliminate any and all monsters in your way. You all deserve to sleep well tonight. You are dismissed. Ad Victoriam.”_ _

__“Ad Victoriam,” the Knights saluted. They all proceeded to stand and stretch after five hours of sitting (it’s not like sitting for five hours happens often) and made their way to their next mission. Either going out on patrol or going to bed. Sole was one of the lucky ones who had the pleasure of going to bed, and they honestly had no intention of waking up anytime soon. A quick stop by the bar for some vodka and then straight to bed. It was the only thing these days that seemed to knock them out. It was also the only thing that kept the nightmares at bay._ _

__One day, once things settled down, they might try to find someone to talk to about everything. Maybe even take Maxson’s offer. It wouldn’t be an easy task though. Their partner, their everything, was the only person they had ever confided in about all the things that happened to them. They had never found someone -either in or out of service- who was willing to listen to them in the middle of the night when they woke up screaming in a cold sweat. They missed them so deeply that even good dreams with their love in them became nightmares once they woke up. But there was nothing to do now but get in the cot and eventually fall asleep, with hopes that no one will ask why the whole bottle was gone in the morning._ _

__Elder Maxson watched as Sole took the bottle upstairs. He wasn’t the first soldier to drink away the pain, but he hoped this wouldn’t become a trend of what’s to come. No one deserves to have that put on them, but there isn’t much they could do unless they chose to talk to someone. Most of the other soldiers would go to the doctor for this kinda of thing, and honestly Maxson was very glad that he hadn’t had to confront this topic with someone yet. But, for some reason, when he said that Sole could come see him in his office. He wanted Sole to only come to them. He tells himself that he’s very interested in their story and wants to hear it straight from the source, but he honestly doesn’t know why. Maybe one day when things look up Sole will have the will to talk. Until then, he will wait, and watch._ _


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were uneventful as Sole became more accustomed to the business of the Prydwen. Their time in the military proved to help them settle in quite nicely. Wake up, eat, go on patrol, go on some run for someone, work on armor suits, shower (if you could call it a shower with the limited water pressure) and then to bed with the bottle of the day. Day in and day out. Sole was thankful for the routine though. The group of men and women they served with all grew to accept them and learned to enjoy their leader’s sarcastic behavior. Everyone on deck noticed how quickly Sole had turned into a great example of what a BoS soldier should be. Even Elder Maxson saw this as he watched from afar. When more than one Knight suggested Maxson give Sole a proper title, he knew that his private thoughts were justified. 

Exactly one month after Sole boarded the Prydwen for the first time, Maxson decided it was time to promote Sole from…. well nothing… to Knight. These kinds of promotions were usually done in a more intimate setting with higher officers, but Maxson wanted to make this specific promotion more public considering Sole was loved by so many. He called the morning of the official announcement that there would be a special gathering that everyone would be able to attend. As these did not happen very often, everyone was buzzing with excitement. He never indicated what the gathering would be about, but knew the secretiveness of it would attract more eyes.   
Sole heard the announcement just as they were walking out of the Prydwen to go on a “cleansing” mission in the Commonwealth (they had no idea why it was called that, but just went along with it). From the sound of the threat they were going to face, Paladin Danse and his team joined them. As they walked towards their destination, the only thing that seemed to be on the minds of everyone was Elder Maxson’s special announcement. There were so many speculations. From Elder Maxson announcing his willingness to allow Brotherhood of Steel guard dogs to start training to allowing more than two showers a week.

“Hey Sole,” Danse asked as they walked forward, “What do you think is Maxson’s reason for calling a big announcement meeting?”

“I have no clue. Kinda don’t care.”

“What are you talking about?” One of the soldiers asked in shock.

“I don’t care. I probably won’t even go and request to go on patrol tonight so someone else can go to the announcement.”

“How on earth can you say that?! This doesn’t happen often.” exclaimed another soldier.

“He’s right,” Danse replied, “This actually hasn’t happened since Maxson became Elder. This is a pretty big deal.”

Danse also had a very good feeling he knew exactly what the meeting was going to be about. A few days earlier he was talking to Maxson about Sole and how they would make a great addition to the Brotherhood, and Maxson actually smiled at the idea. 

“The only thing that would be worthy of a big announcement would be something to do with the Institute. Why would I care to hear more about it?” Sole retorted.

“Because if it was about the institute he wouldn’t wait to tell us!” 

“Even still, any announcement he could possibly have won’t really affect me. If you remember correctly, I’m not actually a soldier, just a convenient resource.”

“That’s no way to talk, Sole, you’re just as important as the rest of us,” Danse called out.

The rest of the large group agreed. Sole didn’t want to hear it. They had never been important before, so why start thinking that now?  
Sole just rolled their eyes, “Let’s just focus on the mission ahead alright? If we don’t live through this, then we will never know what Elder Maxson has in store.”  
The team just shrugged and trudged forward, but Paladin Danse stops Sole by holding them back.

“Look, I really do mean it when I say that you are important to us, official or not. I really would love it if you went with me to Maxson’s announcement tonight.”   
Sole thought about this for a moment, looking into the puppy dog eyes of the big brute in front of them.

“If I say yes, can we stop talking about it and move on?” 

“Yes.”

“Then I accept your invitation to the announcement, if only to prove that whatever Elder has to say won’t affect me in any way.”

“Just as long as you go, I’ll be happy no matter what he says.”

“Good, now let’s go.”

Paladin Danse was smiling the rest of the way to their destination. 

 

As people started to fill in the briefing area, Maxson could feel himself starting to become nervous.   
_What if I’ve made a mistake? There could be serious backlash from younger ranks. Why did I decide to make this public again? What if Sole isn’t even here?!_  
And with that last thought, Maxson excused himself to go get a quick drink as more people filed in. He couldn’t make sense of his nervousness. Never in four years had he been so nervous about talking to his group all together. If anything he wished he could do it more often. But this was different. He didn’t know if he was second guessing his promotion to Sole or how he didn’t even consider how Sole would react (maybe a little of both) but whatever it was, it made him silently wish he didn’t call this meeting for everyone to attend. Just as he rounded the corner, he was met with a huge box to the face that immediately fell to the floor along with whoever was carrying it.

_Why didn’t I let someone else help me carry these boxes? I can’t see a damn thing. Good thing most everyone are-AHH!_

“Ouch! Son of a bitch that hurt.” Sole yells in pain as they land straight on their ass and the boxes fell to the floor spilling papers everywhere. They were going to feel that in the morning.

“Sole! Are you okay?” Maxson asks in almost a panic as he realizes who is on the floor beneath him.

He quickly bent down to help as Sole told him “Yeah, I should have had someone help me with these.”

They both set out quickly to round up all of the papers on the floor that had escaped the boxes. They were down to the last paper when they both reach out for it, fingers touching each other in a clumsy attempt to put the paper in the box. That’s when they looked at each other. 

_Wow  
Damn_

It wasn’t sparks that flew, but stars. Shootings stars that met a lightning storm in the sky. The world around them seem to vanish as they both looked deeper into eyes they once passed off as an annoyance. In that moment, they both saw a glimpse of the powerful truth within the other, and within themselves. It was something they never planned to share, and something they could never take back.

“Elder Maxson? Sole? Is everything alright?”

They were shocked out of their stare by Proctor Ingram walking towards the briefing room at the last possible minute.  
Clearing his throat, Maxson replied. “Everything is fine, just a small collision.”

He placed the paper in the box and helped Sole up.

“Why don’t you put those in my office and come down the ladder, Sole. We are about to start soon.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry about that-”

“No need to apologize. I should be more careful.”

They looked at each other a second longer than necessary when Sole decided to walk away to Maxson’s office and place the boxes down by the door. They took a moment to try to figure out what just happened.

_Was that real? I can’t be. Can It?_

Their thought process was interrupted by the opening of the door to ladder down below. Sole decided to try and figure out what just happened later. It was time they and everyone else to see what Maxson had in store for them.

_I didn’t just…could I have? Why right now?_

If Maxson wasn’t nervous before, he sure was now. As soon as he saw Sole climb down, he decided it was now or never. He cleared his throat and pushed down as much of his nervousness as he possibly could. 

“Brothers and sisters, let me have your undivided attention. As I am sure you are all very well aware of, we have had a very successful month aboard the Prydwen. From the prosperous tech recon mission, to the neuromas triumphs in the fields below us in the Commonwealth, we are moving forward in our fight against all enemies. I’d like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for helping us get to this point.”

The whole room clapped and cheered with pride at Elder Maxson’s statement. 

“But tonight, I would like to thank one fine soldier in particular. Sole, if you could join me up here.”

The room went silent, and Sole looked like they were going to puke. They didn’t like being in front of a lot of people. Danse slowly pushed them forward though, which kicked in their need to walk towards the eyes they suddenly couldn’t get enough of. 

As Sole reached the front, Maxson continued his speech.  
“As many of you know, Sole has been an important member of the Brotherhood of Steel without so much as a true title. But I am proud to say that, even with a shaky start, they have truly come to show their dedication to the cause, and I couldn’t be prouder.”  
Maxson stared straight at Sole when he says this, and neither can break away.  
“Which is why I am very honored to announce that I am personally giving the rank of Knight to Sole, for all they have done and will continue to do in the future.” 

Cheers were heard through the haze Sole was in when they heard the announcement of an actual rank in the Brotherhood. A smile slowly crept on to their face as it sank it. Maxson held his hand out for Sole to shake, but they went in for a hug, as to hide their tearful eyes behind Maxson’s face. Maxson gave them as much as a professional hug as one could give. The embrace, though public, was highly appreciated.   
Once out of each other’s embrace, Maxson spoke once more.

“Tonight is a night for celebration. Let us all rejoice for Knight Sole, and being one step closer to knocking down the doors of the Institute. Ad Victoriam!”

“AD VICTORIAM!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I kinda gave up on this story after getting sick and going through a lot of personal things. Well, no more excuses. The rest of this story is not beta read, so please be aware of that. Sorry for the horribly long wait

The mess hall was filled with excited men and women who couldn’t wait to congratulate Sole on their official BOS rank. Excitement filled the air as those who were able to stay on board for the night clinked glasses full of their favorite liquors and ate their favorite snacks. Sole wasn’t ready for the loud cheers that awaited them as soon as they entered the room full of their official brothers and sisters. They jumped and froze, but settled down immediately once their eyes found Paladin Danse sitting in the middle of the mess hall. They awkwardly waved their way through the crowds, walking ever closer to Danse to try and ground themselves. 

“Hello there, Knight.” Danse said with a smirk on his face as Sole sat down across from them

“Ya, ya. Not so loud ok? I don’t think everyone heard you,” Sole said in a joking tone.

“Ok, Sole.” Danse said laughing. “Here,” passing Sole a glass containing their favorite beverage, “you deserve it.”

“Thanks. This is just really weird.”

“Why? I completely agree with Elder Maxson’s decision. If anyone on the ship deserves the rank of Knight, it’s you.”

“Why me, though? There are other people who have been here their entire lives and haven’t made it past Scribe. I just don’t see why I’m so special.”

“Well just because you don’t see it, doesn’t me we don’t. Now quit pouting Knight. Elder is coming.”

“What- “

“How are you doing Knight?” Maxson said with a small smile across his lips,

“I’m doing great Elder Maxson.”

“Great. Glad to hear.” Maxson said as he put his hand on Sole’s shoulder. “I hope you can forgive me for earlier.”

“No worries Elder, I’ve fallen from farther heights and on rougher surfaces. I’m sure this drink will help kick the ass of any pain I have, sir.”  
Maxson chuckled at Sole’s comment. It’s not every day he finds a soldier who cusses without hesitation. It was refreshing, to say the least. Almost made him forget for a moment that he was an Elder of the BOS.

With Maxson’s hand still on Sole’s shoulder, they both looked at each other for a moment. Both unconsciously trying to quickly pick up where they last left off on the floor in the hallway. Both trying desperately to figure out exactly what it was that caused such a strong attraction to happen so fast. They were only interrupted by the sound of Proctor Quinlin’s happy voice breaking the silence from behind Maxson.

“Well there is the Knight of the hour! I can honestly say I am very excited to see that you have chosen to stay aboard.”

With a slight hitch in his voice, Maxson agreed, “Me too. I can’t wait to see where Sole takes us.”  
With this, he reluctantly removed his hand from Sole’s shoulder. Sole found that they missed the warmth from Maxson’s hand and the closeness they felt. 

“Have a good night, Knight Sole.” Maxson said as more people came to greet Sole.  
But before Maxson could step away, Sole stood up, and for the first time since they had arrived on the Prydwen, fully saluted Elder Maxson with everything they had. With a huge smile on their face, they exclaimed,

“Ad Victoriam!”

“Ad Victoriam!” Cheered Maxson and the rest of the party said back. The grin on Maxson’s face couldn’t be any bigger at that moment.  
When Sole sat back down and everyone around them seemed to have dispersed, they looked forward and saw a very smiley Danse sitting in front of them.

“And what are you so happy about mister tin can man?”

“I’m just glad to finally see you happy, that’s all.”

“Danse. You are a horrible liar. Spill.” 

“I’m serious!” Danse said trying to hold back his laugher. 

“Lies! There’s more! Tell me or I’ll tell everyone about the time you found a muitfruit and- “

“Ok ok! I get the message loud and clear.” 

Blackmail. Sole’s favorite weapon of choice. 

“It’s just…. well...I’ve never seen you smile at anything or anyone the way you just smiled at Maxson. And for that matter,” Danse paused to take a sip of his drink, “I’ve never seen  
him smile that way at anyone. Ever. 

“Danse- “

“And what happened earlier? Something about a fall? Are you- “

“Danse! I got it. Forget I asked.” A blush was creeping up Sole’s face, but Danse didn’t point it out. Thankfully others wanted a chance to talk to Sole, so Danse kept quiet. He would have them alone with him sooner or later. 

Later after all of the festivities, Sole snuck a bottle that had been left out on the table and headed up to bed. They had received quite a few glasses, but they were only just starting to feel the effects. 

_That’s what I get for all those years alone. Oh well. Guess I’ve never been a cheap date anyways._  
Once Sole finally laid down in their cot, they finally had the chance to think about all that happened.  
What. In. Hell. Was. That. I don’t remember his eyes being so blue and so deep. I could swim threw them and never reach the shores. Whoa, when did I get so poetic? Must be the booze. And his face seemed so much softer and younger, not the cold hearted Elder who lost almost took my head off. God that was not a good moment for me. What was I honestly trying to prove? That I was worthy of being in his presence? Ya right, good one. At least not back then. I can’t believe he made such a big deal tonight. Everyone was there and you looked like a deer in headlights. Way to go, some Knight you’ll make. Where’s that bottle?  
Sole took a long swig of the vodka bottle, feeling the relief that came from the burning sensation they felt as it went down.  
I am going to drink the bar dry one day. Hopefully not anytime soon, though. I’m gonna need it now that I have to face Maxson and his stupid blue eyes more often now. Hopefully, these feelings will go away. I’m not ready for anything like that. It’s too soon…. hell what am I talking about. This will clearly be a one-sided crush. Wait. Did I just admit that I might have a crush on Maxson? No, stop it. You’ll just get hurt. Damn bottle is empty. Might as well try to go to sleep. Maybe I should start raiding booze to bring back. At least so I don’t spend all of my caps at the bar. 

And with that final thought, Sole slowly fell asleep listening to the different noises the Prydwen made as it floated in the skies. 

Maxson had retired to his room soon after his interaction with Sole. Even though there was a celebration happening on the other side of his door, there was still work he needed to get completed for the following day. So Maxson worked away, trying to decide who to send where, what buildings needed to be cleared, and what supplies would need to be gathered. After a few hours of work, he decided to call it quits for the night. He stood up and walked over to his cabinet to grab his favorite bourbon and glass. As he was pouring the brown liquid into the glass, he finally gave himself the opportunity to think about his interactions with Sole earlier.

_There’s no way I could have seen what I saw. So much power, yet so much of them seemed broken. It’s like they don’t even believe in themselves anymore. I wish there was something I could do. I hate seeing anyone so hard on themselves, especially Sole. Whoever made Sole feel that way will…hell, they might already be dead. But still, I’d show them the underside of my boot if I had the chance._  
Maxson finally finds himself sitting on the edge of his bed, not exactly sure why he hadn’t laid down yet.  
I hope Sole is ok tonight. Maybe I should go check on them, just in case  
He stands up to walk towards the door, but ultimately decides against it and lays down in the cold bed.  
I’m sure they are ok. Man, the bed seems colder than normal. Must be…something. Man, I can’t believe Sole hugged me, in front of everyone. No one has done that since…. fuck…ever. At least that I can remember. I’m sure I was hugged when I was younger. Probably not much, though. The BOS raised soldiers after all. But it wasn’t all hard training. I remember laughing and smiling when I was younger. I was so excited when PERSON taught me how to shoot. I was smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. Kinda like they do now. I wonder what Sole felt when they first shot something. I can only imagine what language came out of their mouth- Arthur. Get a hold of yourself. Thinking about Sole isn’t going to help anyone. I don’t even know why I’m…. hell…. I do. I like them. A lot. I miss them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Sole was awoken by Paladin Danse early the next morning. They were making weird noises in their sleep, and the whole sleep deck was worried they were going to wake up screaming. Sole was shaking and breathing heavily, but was otherwise doing ok. They apologized profusely to the whole deck, but everyone was just glad that Sole was ok. It wasn’t uncommon for a soldier to have a violent nightmare every now and again. It actually wasn’t that uncommon for anyone growing up in that time to have them. You never knew who was going to be there when you woke up the next morning. 

It was still very early when Sole had their episode, so just about everyone went back to sleep. Sole decided to lay back down after they saw Danse walk downstairs, probably to get a head start on working on his power armor. 

_I just had a sex dream. With Maxson. They thought…oh my god what is wrong with me? It started out so simple , but then Maxson showed up with his dumb blue eyes and big hands and his lips…. I need to go take a shower._

They quietly stood up and gathered their shower supplies and BOS jumpsuit. Walking lightly, they tiptoed to the stairs as to not wake up anyone who fell back asleep. They quickly walked down the stairs, careful to avoid the one squeaky stair that hadn’t been tightened. As they walked down the seemingly empty hallway, they passed Danse and Proctor Ingram working hard on their power armor.

_Don’t they ever work on anything else?_

Sole left them to their work, waving as they walked by. The doors to the showers were up ahead, but Sole looked beyond the door to the end of the hall. Toward Elder Maxson’s private room. 

_The lights are still out. Thank God. He’s the last person I need to see right now._

Once Sole finally stepped foot into the showers, they realized that (for once) they had the whole room to themselves. Considering these were showers in the sky, the room was a pretty distance size. Three single shower stalls with three sinks on the other side of the wall adorned with a few mirrors and a long bench in the middle of the room. Sole entered the last stall, as they found it to have a higher water pressure, even if it tended to be a little colder than the others.

_Cold water. Exactly what I need. God help me._

As they stood under the water and washed, they tried to think of anything to get their mind off of the true reason they were in there and the freezing cold water. They thought about the mission details from the previous day. That lead to the ridiculously long report they wrote about finding Vault NUMBER not far from where they were stationed for the day. Which then lead to turning their findings into Proctor Quinlin…

_Then Proctor Quinlin had all of those boxes packed in his room for me to look at. I feel so sorry for all of the scribes that had to find everything in his collection. They must have been working for weeks none stop considering how heavy those boxes were. I almost dropped them when I picked…..fuck._

Slightly irritated that their seemingly innocent thoughts were going to eventually become disrupted if they continued their thought process, they turned the water off and started to dry off in the shower stall as they heard the door open and someone walks in. It sounded like the unknown person ran straight to the sinks to wash their face. 

“God, get ahold of yourself,” the mysterious stranger barely whispered. “You’re acting like a child.”

Sole could barely hear them, but they could have sworn it was -

“You’re an Elder for God’s sake. Act like one”

_MAXSON?! What the fuck is he doing here?! Sole was internally screaming to themselves as the almost froze in place. Just stay quiet. He doesn’t need to know I’m in here._

“How did you do this to me, Sole?” Maxson said quietly in what he thought was the empty shower room.

_No. No no no no. I did not hear him say-_

“Look at yourself. You’re acting like some immature child down here while Sole is sleeping soundly above you…Stop it. “

_He did. He just…_ ”.Fuck.”

“Is someone in here? “

_I did not just say ‘fuck’ out loud. I did not just-_

“Answer me.”

“Yes!” Sole answered. There was a moment of silence as Sole’s quick answer rang through the showers.

“Sole? Is that-“

“Yes, sir,” Sole said as they came out of the showers wrapped up in their towel, still dripping wet from the cold shower they had taken just minutes ago.

No words were spoken as each of them looked at each other. Sole a dripping hot mess and Maxson in his tight BOS jumpsuit that was rolled down to his waist with a flush look on his face and chest. Sole couldn’t take their eyes off of Maxson’ bare chest with hair in all the right places running down to a very tempting happy trail. And Maxson couldn’t help but think about what Sole was hiding under their towel that was barely covering anything up. 

Suddenly, a noise was heard outside. And the door was starting to open. They both stood frozen and stayed silent. Right as a cadet was about to walk in, something outside caught their interest, and they returned to the hallway, unaware of what was happening just a few feet away from them. The door closed shut with a small bang, and after they were sure they were left alone, they both let out a sigh of relief. As Sole was trying to catch their breath, Maxson started to chuckle.

“And just what do you think is so fucking funny?!” Sole exclaimed, not really caring too much for formalities.

Maxson then began to laugh more at Sole’s reaction. They look so damn cute when they are pissed. Maxson thought.

“Look, we can just forget this ever happened. I didn’t hear anything-“

“Sole, calm down. I know you did.” Maxson interjected. “And if I’m going to be honest here, I’m relieved.”

“Relieved about what?”

“Don’t play dumb Sole. You and I both know you are smart and can figure…. this out,” Maxson says as he waves his hands between them.

Sole blushed deeply at that comment, and Maxson noticed. 

“Ummm, is there some place else we can talk about…. this…. maybe?” Sole asks as the sounds of the Prydwen became filled with more noises of soldiers walking through the halls.

“Yes, of course.” Maxson finally spits out. “Meet me in my room after you change. We shouldn’t be bothered there.”

“Ok.” Sole agrees. ‘I’ll be right there.”

Maxson nods his head and awkwardly makes his way to the door, trying not to look at Sole, but failing miserably. Once he finally makes it outside the door, Sole all but collapses on the bench. They can’t believe what just happened.

Fuck. Ok, just breathe. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like this could possibly go anywhere. I’m sure there are rules…. which are dumb rules. Ugh. 

Sole dries off as much as they can with the towel and proceeds to get dressed in their jumpsuit. It sticks to them a little as they slip it on, but they manage to make it work. It wasn’t until someone else came in to use the showers that they finally left the room.

Maxson was pacing in his room. Back and forth trying to figure out just what he was going to tell Sole. 

_Sole will understand why this can’t continue. People in our ranks can’t be in relationships. There’s too much risk involved. What would happen if my judgment was compromised by a decision that involved them and someone got hurt? It will be best for everyone if we just end this now. I wish they would hurry up before I change my mind and-_  
A small knock came from the door.

“Come in,” Maxson answered to the knock.

Sole walked into Maxson’s room quickly and shut the door. 

They looked at each other, both unable to say the words they know should be said. Both wishing there was a way around this.   
Maxson, as the leader he is, took charge.

“Sole, I don’t know…well, I know what…. this is not something that should be happening. We are just…. You are a Knight and I’m an Elder. It’s just not going to work out well for anyone. I wouldn’t want to…hell what’s the word… look what I am trying to say-“

_God Maxson is adorable when he’s flustered. I’ve never seen him like this. I know I should say something…tell him it will be ok…. but this is going to be my only shot.  
And with that thought, Sole walked up to him and put their hands on Maxson’s face to get his full attention._

_Just do it._

_Please do it._

Once timid lips met, nothing else mattered. The kiss was shy but deep. Both not wanting to commit to something they knew couldn’t last, but fighting for it to never end. Maxson started to move their hands around Sole’s waste and towards their back, while Sole kept their hands gently placed on Maxson’s face and neck. Slowly their lips became more dominate in what they wanted, but thoughts of where it could lead to the decision of Sole to stop the kiss before it went too far.  
The looked at each other and sighed, resting their foreheads together trying to come up with something to say. Maxson spoke up after a minute of thinking.

“Do you want this?”

Sole didn’t answer right away.

“I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me you want this.”

“I do,” Sole said softly, “but I’m scared.”

“So am I,” Maxson softly chuckled trying to break the tension. Sole was thankful for that.

Maxson led them both to the couch still wrapped in his arms.

“Aren’t there rules against this kind of thing?” Sole asked in fear of what the answer could be.

“Well, not exactly a rule. This is more of an ethics situation. “

Sole stayed quiet as they thought about what Maxson had said.

“So you wouldn’t technically get in trouble?” 

“No, not really,” Maxson answered, ‘and neither would you.”

“I don’t worry about me too much,” Sole said as they tried to turn their head away.

Maxson took Sole’s face into his own hands and made them look at him again

“Well, I do.”

And in that one comment, Sole knew what they wanted. 

“Sole, I have to ask you again. Do you want this?” 

“I do. Do you?”

“I do. Very much.”

Silence once again filled the room as the ended their talk with another deep kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

“Danse, I have a question to ask you.”

“OK, Sole. What’s on your mind?”

It had already been a few days after Maxson and Sole’s ‘talk’. After their passionate kiss, they discussed what would happen from that point on. Maxson had no intention of keeping their relationship a secret, so he suggested they talk with the Prydwen’s second in command, Lancer Captain Kells, about their relationship once they got back from a short recruiting mission. Even though Sole was terrified about it, they both knew it would be in everyone’s best interest if their relationship was known. Sole knew they wanted Danse to hear about the relationship with them, but they were never any good with sensitive stuff like this, even after getting to know Danse very well and becoming close friends.

“Well, let’s say I know this person. And they kinda like this other person.”

“Sounds serious, Knight.” Danse mocked as they both sat down along the trail to rest.

“I’m not done! So, these two people are in a…club? Oh, fuck it. Me and Elder Maxson are seeing each other.”

Danse began to choke on their purified water they were sipping on once Sole admitted their secret. 

“You can’t die on me now! I’m freaking out over this!”

“You? and Elder? are finally together?”

“Did I stutter? Yes, we are…. did you say finally?”

…. Maybe? Danse finally answered.

“Danse,” Sole said sternly, “tell me what you know now before I throw your last lad snack in that radioactive pond.”

Danse quickly responded. “I know that both you and Maxson where both in the showers after your “episode” the other night, alone.”

“…and?”

"And that you went to Maxson’s room after you got out of the shower.”

“…anything else?”

“And…. that you both make small excuses to see each other.”

Sole collapsed on the ground at the knowledge of what Danse knows. If Danse knows, others are sure to know as well. 

“So much for keeping it under wraps.”

“I’m happy for you, Sole.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” 

“Doesn’t mean I believe you.”

“Why not?” Danse asked partly in frustration. “Why don’t you believe you deserve something nice?”

Sole sighed heavily. “After everything I’ve been through, it’s hard to see any bright side.”

Danse didn’t know exactly what to say to that. Sure, they knew about what happened in the vault, but also knew that Sole was hiding something more personal. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure no one else has noticed. And even if they have, who is really going to tell Elder Maxson that they can’t be with you?” Danse joked.

Sole chuckles and that thought. They already feel sorry for the poor soul who even thinks about questioning Maxson.

“As long as you both keep doing your jobs, which you will, by the way, no one can tell you guys what you can and cannot do on your down time. “

“Thanks, Danse. I needed to hear that from someone who wasn’t myself.”

“Not a problem, Sole. So…. how about we start to head back.”

"Oh, I was thinking we might go find a nest of mirelurks first. Stir up some trouble."

_What has Maxson gotten himself into,_ Danse thought with a small smile across his lips.

 

As soon as Danse and Sole stepped foot on the Prydwen, they noticed Captain Kells stepping inside. Sole knew Maxson would be waiting for them once they boarded, but had no idea they would run into him seconds after walking inside. Without talking, Maxson nodded towards the flight deck, and Sole knew they were being told to head there, with Elder walking behind them.

“Ah! Elder Maxson and Knight Sole! What brings you to me today?” Captain Kells said as he greeted them both.

“If we could have a moment of your time, we’d like to speak to you in private,” Maxson asked.

“Oh course, I’ll meet you in your room in 10 minutes.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Sole and Maxson leave the flight deck and head up the ladder to wait for Kells in Maxson’s room. Sole hasn’t been back there since their last kiss, but they already feel comfortable walking in and taking a seat on the couch where they shared their second kiss. Once comfortable, they looked up to see Maxson with a huge smile on their face.

“What are you looking at?”

“You. You’re very cute.”

“Oh Ya?’ Sole said while a blush crept up their face. “Tell that to the headless raiders I met today.”

Maxson rolled his eyes. “One day you’ll learn to take a compliment. “

“Maybe,” Sole said cheekily. 

Maxson decided to sit at his desk and get a head start on his nightly work routine. This left Sole to look around the room and take note of the different items Maxson had stored. There were different baseball memorabilia from prewar times, books, and alcohol. But there was something on a shelf in the lockers that caught Sole’s attention. It was a little toy car. They walked over to pick it up and observed it. Spinning the tiny wheels around and around in their hands, thinking back to a simpler time.  
Does Maxson even know how a real car works?

And with that thought, they felt a presence behind them that slowly wrapped their arms around them. 

“Is this ok?” Maxson asked, making sure that they didn’t make Sole feel uncomfortable with the sudden touch.

“It’s fine,” Sole replied as they laid one hand on Maxson’s arms. Do you know how a prewar car works?

“How it works? Yes, but I’ve never seen one work before.” He rests his head on their shoulder, reading Sole’s body movements to make sure it was welcomed. Sole chuckles to themselves when they feel Maxson’s beard tickle their neck, but never hints that they want him to move. 

Their tender moment was interrupted with the bang of a closing door. The couple jumps and quickly takes their hands off of each other, both trying hard not to be embarrassed having been caught in that position. 

“Have I interrupted something, Elder?” Captain Kells asked.

“No,” Maxson said clearing his throat, in fact, I would like for you to know about …. This”, as Maxson motioned between him and Sole. 

‘This’ being? 

There was a moment of silence as Maxson worked himself up to say it. It would be the first time the words would pass through his lips. 

“Me and Sole are officially in a…. relationship,” Maxson smiled as he said the words and looked at Sole starting to grin. “I want the whole crew to know, but I would appreciate your support. We have talked it over, and we will be taking any and all precautions we need to make sure our relationship will never get in the way of the BOS’s overall mission.”

“I see.”

Kells didn’t have much of a reaction, which started to make Sole worry that he wouldn’t allow them to be together. They were thinking about trying to say anything that could possibly help change the Captains mind, but was praying that Maxson would speak up first.

“Well,” Kells finally said, “I’m sure you’ve considered all of the questions I could think of asking. And I trust you when you say that the relationship won’t interfere with anything we are doing. You are both adults. Handle yourselves as such, and I see no problems in supporting you two.”

A huge breath of relief came from both Maxson and Sole. It was a relief to know that Kells would be supporting them. It would make telling the crew that much easier. 

“Well, if that’s all I’m needed for, I’ll be heading back to the flight deck if either one of you needs me. Elder, Night.”

“Captain.”, Maxson said as Kells left and shut the door behind him.

Sole walked over the couch they were previously sitting on and motioned for Maxson to join them. Both sat down next to each other while Sole rested their hand on Maxson’s knee and Maxson stretched their arm around Sole’s shoulder. They sat comfortably for a few minutes, both taking in each other’s quiet and comfortable company that they have not been able to enjoy over the past few days.

“Question. Have you ever been in a relationship like this? I mean I have, I was married and… well, it’s not that I don’t think anyone would want to date you. But because of your rank, it would be kinda hard to find someone compatible and…stop me before I dig myself deeper, please.

Maxson softly smiled and chuckled, not taking any offense in Sole’s question or remarks.

“I guess the short answer would be no. I have not been in a relationship like this.”

“Like this?”

“Well, I’ve been with people, just not for more than a night.’

“Ah.”

“Is that an issue?”

“No, not at all. I was just curious.” Sole answered truthfully. “I was younger once upon a time. Just glad to know some things never change.” 

They both laughed at Sole’s comment while slowly settling into a soft sweet kiss. Feeling more comfortable in their surroundings, Sole positioned themselves slightly above Maxson while he’s hands started to slowly feel around the body he’d be desperate to touch again for far too long. This moment was theirs, and no one was going to stop them from enjoying it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Over the next few days, Maxson and Sole both addressed small groups of BOS soldiers in the Prydwen’s briefing room. Maxson would have preferred to tell everyone all at once, but Sole was more comfortable in smaller settings. It ended up working out to their advantage as some had questions and concerns, so they were able to address everyone individually. It also gave everyone an opportunity to be present, as there would always be some who were out on patrol or down at the airport. While the couple knew they wouldn’t win over everyone, they were both surprised with the number of soldiers who were supportive and happy with the new couple. And if someone wasn’t happy with it, they never said a word.

After the news was spread, life on the Prydwen went on as normal. Elder Maxson gave out daily orders for soldiers around the Commonwealth while Knight Sole and everyone else followed them. Maxson’s fight against the institute never faltered, and Sole’s unique approach to daily patrols never changed. The only evidence of their relationship from outside Maxson’s room was his appearance in the mess hall with Sole for each meal Sole was able to attend. Any other actions between the two went unnoticed to the rest of the crew. Sole still slept in the sleeping quarters upstairs every night, but no one dared knocked after hours when Sole entered Elder’s room unless it was an emergency.   
Every night, once most of the crew was winding down for the night, Sole would find their way to Maxson’s room, knocking the door before entering to make sure they were interrupting anything that might be happening in there. Maxson’s stressed face seemed to disappear as Sole walked in. Once they were behind closed doors, the names ‘Elder’ and ‘Night’ were forbidden, and any other formalities were thrown out. It was their time to be together and enjoy each other’s company. Some nights Maxson and Sole sat on the couch and talked about random things. Maxson would talk about growing up in BOS, and Sole would talk about their life before the vault while drinking the adult beverage of the night. Other nights, when paperwork got too high, Maxson and Sole would both be at the table working on their own separate projects, but always taking short breaks to enjoy each other’s presence. But every night ended with a kiss more confident and passionate than the one before. Hands tend to roam tenderly over jumpsuits, always wishing it would be the right time to tear them off. But being as this was Sole first relationship after their trip to the vault and Maxson’s first real relationship, they were content just taking things slow and enjoying the moment.

The first night Sole was stationed away from the Prydwen was tough on both of them. Sole missed the safety of Maxson’s quarters and the Prydwen as their team bunkered down in a relatively safe abandoned hospital for the night. The crew aboard the Prydwen could tell that the distance was hurting Maxson as well. He spent the whole day pacing the halls, trying to find something to keep his mind off of what could be happening below.

_This won’t be the last time; you’re going to have to get used to it.  
This won’t be the last time; you’re going to have to get used to it._

The following night when Sole hadn’t returned when they were scheduled to, Maxson was starting to lose his professional demeanor, and by the third night, Maxson lost it completely. He was yelling at everyone who went to him and was becoming more and more agitated by the minute. Even Captain Kells was on the receiving end of a black lash when he tried to tell Maxson to calm down. It was only in the early hours of the fourth morning before the sun rose that the vertibird was called to go pick up Sole’s and their team. Once Maxson heard the news, he insisted on going with them. No one was going to tell him no until Kells got wind of what was happening.

Elder, you need to stay here. There is no reason for you to- “

“Captain stand down,” Maxson said furiously. “I’m going and that’s the end of it. What if they need- “

“If they need anything you can’t help them out there! You would still have to bring them back here. Don’t delay what possible help they might need by holding up a perfectly capable team that is trying to go get them. You know if this was anyone else you wouldn’t leave.”

Even though those words stung him more than he would have liked, Maxson knew deep down Kells was right. He just wished Kells was wrong, just this once.

“Just go ahead and send them down.” Maxson barked as he returned to his room. 

Kells breathed a sigh of relief as the vertibird left without an extra passenger. He wanted to go talk to Maxson. He had never seen him act with such compassion over someone, but then again he was never given the chance. And if he was honest with himself, if he was in their situation, he wasn’t so sure he would act any differently than Maxson had. Once Sole was back and the situation was under control, he would talk to the couple about their behavior in an order to make sure it would never happen again, if only for the benefit of the BOS.

Sole and their team arrived safely on the Prydwen about an hour later. Their late arrival was due to a settlement needing help with some raiders. It was only supposed to take a few hours, maybe even an extra night, but they were unprepared for the inferno that met them inside the old warehouse. They eventually took down all raiders and their fire boss, but it left them all burned where their power armor pieces broke off. Sole had a nasty looking burn down their left arm, but it looked worse than it felt. They knew it was stupid to put their team at risk, but at the time everyone was ready to fight. Even after seeing what they could be up against, the team was more than sure they were prepared for whatever hell they were walking into. Sole was the last soldier to get off, waiting only to make sure their team was taken care of first.   
That was the stupidest thing I could have done. I’m extremely lucky that no one died. I should have turned back and gotten support before we headed in there. Shit, Elder is going to be so pissed. Maybe he will be asleep and I can sneak in and get a few hours of sleep before he tears me a new one.   
Sole was not prepared to find Maxson waiting for them in the briefing room, and they were defiantly not prepared for Maxson’s full on ambush towards them once their eyes met. Not caring who was watching in that second, Maxson pulled Sole into his arms and held on for dear life, making sure he didn’t touch Sole’s burned arm.   
“Never again, please. Never again.” Maxson whispered into Sole’s ear.  
“I promise,” Sole answered breathlessly as they squeezed him back.

Sole was taken back to the med bay as soon as Maxson was able to release them. Their burns were by far the least painful, but no means less than at least a 2nd-degree burn. After being cleaned and bandaged to prevent infection, Sole was planning to head straight to their bed to get some well deserve sleep. They had no idea Maxson was waiting outside the med bay for them. Because of the already limited space, he wasn’t allowed in. He took Sole by the hand of their other arm and walked them to his room. Even though it was morning by that time, people knew Captain Kells would be in charge for the day. 

Maxson guided Sole to the couch they had shared many times before and helped them sit in his lap without causing them any more pain. Slowly Maxson started to lay down while pulling Sole to lay down on top of them. He knew Sole was exhausted, and even if he had a million questions for them, any words that needed to be said could wait until they both slept for the first time since Sole left. He was almost asleep when he heard a quiet voice come from below him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?” a sleepy Maxson responded.

“I’m sorry. I should have turned back.”

“We don’t have to talk about this now Sole. You’re safe now, and so is your team.”

“I need to talk about it” Sole said with a little more force than necessary. 

“Ok,” Maxson replied, “let’s talk.”

“Ok. I should have turned back. Or at least called for backup. It looked like an easy target, but I should have known better. I even asked my team and they said we should keep going, but I should have thought it all threw. Someone could of-“ Sole started shaking at the thought “-died. And it would have been my fault. I’m not fit to be a leader if I can’t calculate every risk invo-“

Sole was now starting to cry into Maxson’s chest, knowing that this was the last place they wanted to break down. Even if at that moment Maxson wasn’t their Elder, they hated showing their weaknesses to anyone. But Maxson just let them cry and held them even tighter. He knew that there was nothing he could say that would make Sole feel any better about the situation because words right now wouldn’t make the pain go away. He knew he had to do something, but waited on Sole to finish.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Mad? No, absolutely not. You did what you thought was right. It would have been wrong to leave that settlement alone. I probably would have done the same thing.”  
The room grew quiet as Sole listened to Maxson’s answer. Part of them wanted to call him out on his response, but they knew he was being honest with them.

“But I was terrified, Sole”. Maxson eventually confessed. “I was going crazy trying to tell myself that you were ok. I didn’t even want to think about the possibility of something happening- “ 

“I’m ok. We both are.” Sole said as they lifted their head to look Maxson in the eyes. They both knew no more words needed to be said. Sole crawled up Maxson’s body to give him a loving kiss before they both fell asleep in each other’s arm, safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

The days following the incident were full of meetings and questions for both Maxson and Sole. The higher ups on the ship met with the couple to discuss what actions would need to take place from now on for the sake of the Brotherhood and their mission. There were major concerns, but in the end, no one was going to tell them one way or another how to live out their lives off duty. But as physical and emotional burns healed over time, everyone seemed to be getting back on track. 

A month later, Captain Kells received word from the western division of the Brother of Steel. Their Elder, James Archer, was requesting a meeting with Elder Maxson in hopes of forming a stronger relationship with the eastern division. Elder Archer had only just met their previous commander, Elder Sarah Lyons, before she passed away, and wanted to make sure he still had good ties with the new, much younger, Elder Maxson. Maxson was very excited to finally have the chance to meet Elder Archer. When he was younger, he would try to listen in on any meetings he could that the Elder was a part of, making mental notes of how the Elder conducted himself and the words he used. Elder Archer was one of Maxson’s childhood heroes, to say the least, even so far as to getting the Elder to sign an old baseball he still kept to this day.   
The days leading up to Elder Archer’s arrival were full of meticulous cleaning of every inch of the Prydwen and the Boston Airport. To say that Maxson wanted to make a good impression was an understatement. Between meetings and briefings with the crew, Maxson could be found walking around the Prydwen resetting chairs and tables that had been moved around and sweeping areas he thought needed extra attention. Sole thought this new behavior was adorable but only showed their support as they too found themselves cleaning the sleeping quarters to Maxson’s new found high standards. 

The night before the big day, Maxson was nervously pacing back and forth in his private room. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep that night. He was nervous Elder Archer wouldn’t approve of his actions to move his entire army into the air, or that he wouldn’t be able to live up to his high expatiations. Sole could feel the tension in Maxson’s room before they even entered, and their expectations were confirmed once they opened the door to see Maxson talking to himself.

“Hey there.”

“What do you- Sole. Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s ok. Nervous?”

“Not really.” Maxson said, but he knew he was just kidding himself as he looked at Sole’s ‘bullshit’ face.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yes, but I think it’s cute”.

“I’m not supposed to be cute, Sole,” Maxson said slightly annoyed. “I’m supposed to be a leader of an army.”

“And you are, but you’re a very cute leader of a big bad army,” Sole said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Maxson gave a Sole a soft smirk while he rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what they were playing at. 

As he sat down in his chair, he motioned for Sole to sit on his lap. For some reason, holding Sole always seemed to take his mind off of anything that was troubling him. 

“You are going to be amazing tomorrow. Just act like you normally do.”

Maxson sat silently, breathing in the comforting scent Sole seemed to always carry even if they were just soaked in blood and sweat. 

“You’ve been preparing for this for weeks.” Sole continued, “just let yourself enjoy this.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Sole giggled to themselves. Even after everything they had been through, hearing their big and tough Elder call them anything but their name always put a smile on their face. 

Elder Archer arrived at the Boston Airport the following morning at 0700 hours with a small group of his own soldiers. Upon his arrival, he took a small moment to admire the Prydwen’s massive size and the amount of work that he knew went into building it. He made a small mental note to try and find some schematics for the ship if only to see what made it fly. He was met by Elder Maxson and Paladin Danse on the ground in front of a vertibird, ready to take them upwards. As he was walking towards the pair, Maxson noticed that the man hadn’t changed much since the last time he saw him all those years ago. He was built like a soldier, strong and hard lined everywhere you looked. Scars and burns from various fights through the years with the Brotherhood decorated his skin that was exposed, but he’s dark brown eyes seemed to appear unusually youthful and bright.   
Both Maxson and Danse stood in the traditional Brotherhood salute waiting for Elder Archer to greet them with the same respect, but Archer put his hand out in order to shake   
Elder Maxson’s at the same time.

“I’m not one for formalities, forgive me, Elder Maxson.”

Maxson slowly took the hero’s hand, “No problem Elder Archer. I’m so honored to have you here today. This is Paladin Danse.”  
Danse remained at Brotherhood attention but made eye contact with the new Elder

“At ease, soldier. Save it for some who really matters.”  
Danse, not one to argue, quickly readjusted himself into a simple standing position. “Yes, sir.”

“Nice ship you got there, Elder.”

“Thank you. Maxson said with a smile. “Took 6 years to make her, but it was worth the wait.” 

“I can’t wait to see her from the inside. I can only imagine the view.”

“Well, we have a vertibird here just for you in order to take you up.”

“Excellent. “

Once everyone was on board, Maxson spent the whole day giving Archer and his crew a tour around the Prydwen. He introduced them to each department head and everyone gave Elder Archer a look at the work they had accomplished during their time aboard. Archer and his crew seemed impressed at the advances the Prydwen team had made in the short amount of time in the air. 

 

As dinner time approached, Sole and Danse found themselves in their usual seats waiting for the line to slow down. Sole was waiting for the right time to ask Danse how things went that morning but was beat to the punch by Danse’s comment.

“I think I saw Elder Maxson actually sweat today.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“Nope. He was very nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him nervous about meeting someone.”

“Well, Elder Archer is his childhood hero. I’d be a little nervous too. “

“True. There they are over there.”

Sole looked over a few tables to see both of the Elders laughing at something, and they were relieved to see that Maxson looked like he was having a good time. They spoke briefly the night before about not revealing their relationship to Elder Archer fear of him having a different opinion about the matter, to which both agreed. So Sole would watch Maxson from the sidelines smiling, letting Maxson have the moment they truly deserved. 

While Maxson and Archer were having a friendly laugh about old war stories, Proctor Quinlin approached Elder Maxson from his side.

“Elder Maxson, I’m sorry to intrude, but we require your assistance on the upper deck. Elder Archer, I am deeply sorry interrupting your good time.”

“No need to worry, Proctor. War never stops.” Archer replied. “Please, go take care of whatever you need to. I’ll just be here.”

“Please fill free to go to my private quarters if you need to, Elder. I will be back as soon as I am able.”

“Please, take your time.” 

_Finally, some peace and quiet. Who knew that boy could talk so much. At least he will be easy to please. Hell, he’d probably give me this ship if I asked._

Archer started to look at Elder Maxson’s crew. Looking over each and every one of them from afar, not wanting to give any impression of his true intentions. 

_No. No. Hell no. Maybe. God, there has to be at least on good looking soldier on this ship. Fuck they all look so…ordinary. No one stands…. well who do we have here? We have our winner._

His eyes start to dance around the beautiful face they found as his mind starts racing with thoughts of what they were hiding under their uniform. Without much thought, he started walking towards the diamond among the dust that the Common Wealth seemed to hold. But only after quickly thanking God that the beauty was sitting with someone he had met earlier that day.

“Good evening Paladin. I hope your day has been full of success.” 

“Elder Archer, sir. Yes, it was a very successful day.” Danse said as he rose from his chair out of habit.

“At ease, Paladin. I don’t want to take you away from your meal.” 

“Sorry, sir. Thank you, sir. Would you like to sit down with us?”

“Oh now, I wouldn’t want to intrude.”  
“  
It would be an honor, Elder Archer,” Sole spoke up. Their words danced around his head, hoping they would be repeating those words again later. 

“Well, if you insist,” Archer said with a smile. “And, who might you be?”

“Knight Sole, sir.”

“Sole, that is a very unique name.”

“Well I am a very unique person,” Sole responded in true Sole fashion, not wanting to go into full detail about their origin story. 

_Excellent_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

Archer spent the rest of Sole and Danse’s mealtime at the table with them, making small talk while Maxson was taking care of business above them. Most of their conversations involved war stories, even so far as to telling Archer about how Sole and Danse met at the police station all those months ago. Archer was impressed with Sole’s brief history with the Brotherhood considering they were already a Knight. He couldn’t recall any soldier who had gone through the ranks that quickly, which only made them more exotic. Sole seemed to have a slightly different appearance than the rest of the men and women he had been in contact with that day. The Elder couldn’t put his finger on it, but they reminded him more of the old pre-war civilians he had seen throughout the years in old photos. Sole had a sort of softer look under the dirt that covered the hands and neck unlike the rest of their brothers and sisters, which Archer was sure he was going to enjoy.

Paladin Danse stood up after he was done with his meal.

“Well, if you both will excuse me, I’m going to go take this time to head to the showers. Elder Archer is was a great pleasure to get to spend time with you this evening.”

“Pleasure is all mine, Paladin Danse,” Archer said in response. “Have a good evening.”

Danse quickly saluted Elder Archer in traditional Brother of Steel fashion and gave Sole a quick friendly nod as he walked away.

Sole softly laughed as he walked away. “Danse is a real charmer, but also comes in pretty handy on the ground.”

“I can tell,” Archer said as laughed to himself. “Seems like a sharp shooter.”

“He won’t walk away until the thing he’s shooting is in ashes, that for sure,” Sole commented. “Anyways. I wouldn’t want to keep you from anything. I’m sure Elder Maxson is almost done. “And if Sole was honest, they werent' exactly comfortable with one on one conversations. 

“Oh my dear, you aren’t keeping me away from anything. “

Sole thought the comment was a little odd, but in the end just chalked it up to Elder Archer’s unique personality. 

“Well, is there anything I can help you with? Maybe showing you to Elder Maxson’s room? I still have to go to the flight deck to get my power armor before it gets too dark.”

“Why that would be wonderful. Please, Knights first.” Archer said with a leading gesture. 

Sole stood up after Archer’s strange gestured, feeling slightly unease as the Elder before them looked at them with hooded eyes. Not wanting to think more of it, they began to walk away from the tables and down the uncrowded hall with Archer walking slightly behind them.

_That perky little ass is mine._

Just as Sole was reaching out to open the door of Maxson’s secure room, like they had done many nights before, they were suddenly grabbed from behind by strong arms. Archer covered Sole’s mouth with one hand before Sole could even call for help. Walking backwards, he quickly forced them into the unoccupied room that just so happened to be unlocked before anyone could see. He slammed their head into a nearby locker as he quickly locked the door. Sole didn’t have time to react. They only had a chance to see the blood starting to pour from their head from the impact before Archer was all over them. He quickly threw a balled up rag in Sole’s month to keep them from screaming as he sat above them on the floor. Sole quickly kicked and punched Archer right in the face while he was adjusting himself. 

“Oh my dear, I just love a good fight,” Archer smiled as blood ran between his teeth.

He quickly and easily lifted sole from the ground and threw them in the bed face up, making sure their head would hit the wall in order to knock them further out. He walked over and started taking off his BOS official uniform pants. While playing with his cock, he talked to Sole about what would happen when he was done with them.

“Now, my dear Sole, I’m not one for cuddles. It’s bad for the image in the end. So after I’m done with your sweet ass, you’ll have a little clean up to do. Can’t have me on the floors picking up your blood. That’s just unsanitary. Now, let’s show some skin, doll.”

Archer takes a knife from his shirt and opens it with one hand. Without any hesitation or worry about Sole’s skin, he cuts into Sole’s uniform below their waist. As he rips their sweaty, and now bloody, uniform off, he takes his time to feel the muscles around Sole’s lower half that they had been hiding from him all evening. Sole tries with all their might to move, but any actions are quickly stopped by Archer.

“Now these are some legs that hold their own…and me.” He slowly rubs their legs, hands running from their calves to their inner thigh. “Now, let me see that perky ass.”

He quickly flips Sole over on their stomach, pushing their head into the bed. Sole begins to kick weakly and reaches for the gag in their mouth, but he quickly pins their hands on their back with one arm without much effort. He grabs a small piece of string that will barely hold Sole’s arms together but barely is all Archer needed. As he ties them up, he looks around the room for some form of lubrication to help the process move forward quicker. But familiar noises walking around outside the in hall cut his search short, and he decides to double gag Sole with another rag while spitting into his own hand to use on his cock. 

“Sorry doll face, time isn’t on our side tonight.” He take’s Sole cheeks and spreads them wide. “I hope you like it rough.”

In one swift motion, he forcefully presses himself into Sole as far as he can. Sole’s body quickly starts to reject the unwanted object, but persistence from the old man proves too much for Sole in their weaken state. As he quickly builds up speed, Sole starts to give up on trying to stop him. If only in hope he finishes quickly. Any screams of pain they could produce were drowned out by the gag and the muffled pants of the Elder above them. 

“You dirty little slut. You’re opening up…. just for me.” Archer says barely holding himself together.” When I’m through with you, I might talk to that punk Elder about… sending you my way. You deserve this pounding on a regular base.”

With every word, Sole felt what little pride they had built up over the past months about themselves shatter. Every word of self-doubt they ever thought came in crashing in waves. Their mind started to play flashbacks to every person who told them they would never amount to anything. And with every new face, they believed them even more.   
Feeling his orgasm coming, Archer readjusted Sole briefly for his own pleasure. His mind consumed with the excitement of pleasure failed to notice any other noises the Prydwen made. It was just him and his self-indulgence. What only felt like seconds to Archer felt like a lifetime to Sole as they became aware of the noises of quiet pleasure Archer was producing. As he began to cum, he pulled out of Sole and came all over their ass and up their back. Sole could not only feel Archer’s death grip on their ass but could feel the sticky streaks of cum decorating the back of them through the haze. 

Only after taking a moment to catch his breath, he cleans himself off with the extra gag from Sole’s mouth and quickly snaps the string holding them in place. He knew Sole wasn’t going to attack him, and if they did, they would surely regret it. Sole falls further into the bed, fighting off tears and screaming internally through the pain. They take the first rag out of their mouth and begin to chock up as the blood continued to flow from their forehead. Their lower body starts to move in hopes of bringing some relief from the sting, but only succeeds in making the pain worse as they lay completely flat on the bed. 

_Fucking look at this. I can’t even save myself from a man twice my age. Look at how weak I am. How dirty I am now? I can’t do this anymore. I knew they were all lying. Everyone here fucking lied to me. My crew, Danse, even Maxson. I’m not strong. I’m so broken. Not even God himself can fix me now. I don’t deserve anyone, epically these people. I don’t deserve life. I have to do it this time. I’m gonna-_

The door kicks open with a bang.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

What was only going to take a couple of minutes ended up taking longer than expected. 45 minutes later, Maxson was able to leave the briefing room and head back down the ladder to find Elder Archer. As he was heading down, he looked toward his door and noticed that it was still shut, so he thought there would be no reason to look there first. He noticed the quietness of the halls seemed to lead straight to a nearly empty mess hall where he had once left him. Not one to give up so quickly, Maxson continued his solo search through the different sections of the Prydwen. Most areas were empty, except for the few stragglers that were hanging around trading stories to pass the time. He eventually found himself in front of the showers as Danse was exiting them to return to his room. 

“Paladin, can I borrow you for a moment.”

“Yes, Sir. What can I help you with?” Danse asked still drying his hair that seemed to take forever to fully dry.

“I wondering if you noticed where Elder Archer went after I had to go upstairs.”

“Oh, well he sat with me and Sole in the mess hall for quite a while. I left them not long ago to go clean up.”

“Hmmm. Maybe you can help me find them. I’ve looked just about everywhere but…my room. I’m sure he just wanted a little privacy. I’m sure Sole took him there.” 

Both Maxson and Danse walked towards the end of the Prydwen that housed both of their room. Whether it was planned or not, their rooms were right next to each other. As Maxson reached for his door, Danse struggled to get into his.

“That’s odd. It’s stuck.”

“Hmm. Well, have Ingram look at it.” Maxson stated as he walked into his room. He was disappointed to see that it was like everywhere else he had looked: empty. And even more confused as to where the new Elder was hiding. Losing hope he could find him on his own, he decided to go find Sole and ask where they last saw him. He walked quietly up the stairs and straight to Sole’s bunk, hoping not to wake any sleeping soldiers in the process. Sole’s bunk looked a little messy for sure but obviously had not been touched since the morning. Now Maxson was even more confused. He retraced his steps in his mind as he exited the sleep quarters and couldn’t think of one place that he hadn’t checked out. And with Sole missing as well, he started to have a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. 

“Danse, are you still struggling with that door?”

“Sir, I think it’s locked.”

“Locked? You can only do that from the…inside.” His mind began to run faster than he could keep up. It tended to do that any time he thought about Sole in any kind of danger. Maxson quickly ran to the door and started banging on it. He couldn’t tell if there was any noise on the other side, but until the door was opened he would continue to make as much noise on his side as possible

“Danse! Get my keys out of my office! In the desk! NOW!” Maxson barked at a very scared and concerned Danse. Danse couldn’t fathom why getting into his room was so important, but followed the orders that he was given and ran into Maxson’s room in search for the keys as Maxson continued to work on the locked door.  
Seeing that he was getting nowhere with the locked knob, he desperately tried to kick the door down. Any damage that he could possibly do could always be fixed later. The rammed the door a few times with his shoulder before moving to kicking the door down, which he found more effective. With every kick, the knob began to give, and just as Danse was running to Maxson with the keys the finally found, the door opened with a bang.

“Shit.” Was the only word that Elder Archer could say as he watched in horror as Elder Maxson broke down the locked door. He was caught red-handed pulling up his pants as Sole laid before him half naked, bleeding, and covered in cum. There could be no other explanation for what happened. Maxson’s worst fear had come true. Sole was raped, right under his nose just a floor below him. His rage only grew as he looked at Sole’s scared face like they somehow had done something wrong. He wanted to run to Sole and comfort them and apologize till the end of time for letting something happen to them under his watch but first wanted to take care of Archer, permanently.

“Archer, get out. Now.”

“Look, kid, I can-“

Suddenly Archer was on the ground with one sock from Maxson. Then he was being dragged into the hallway where a crowd started to form. After another kick to the ribs to further weaken him, Maxson effortlessly picked him up over his shoulder and started to carry him towards the power armor room, ignoring any and all comments from his soldiers. His mind was set on one thing only, and that was making Archer pay the ultimate price for hurting his Sole. 

He found an empty armor stand and started to tie the old Elder to it, making sure the restraints made of rope dug into his skin. As he was doing this, Archer’s crew and many of   
Maxson’s were yelling at him, asking him what the hell was going on. He didn’t answer them until one of Archer’s men went to try and retrieve their Elder. 

“Back down Knight. Don’t. You. Fucking. Touch. This. Sick. Fuck.” Maxson growled. “This sick bastard hurt my Sole.” 

“Elder Maxson, I don’t un-“

“HE FUCKING RAPED SOLE! I found him towering over Sole as they laid scared and bleeding!” He said in desperation and disbelief. “The one thing on this earth I care about and he hurt them. He doesn’t deserve any Brotherhood title. So back the fuck off, Knight. “

The room fell silent as Maxson shouted about what he had found in Danse’s room. Archer’s men looked at their Elder in shame. Maxson’s crew looked at their Elder with sadness and rage. Though Sole was with Maxson, everyone felt the anger build when they heard one of their own was hurt in such a way. As much as they all wanted to take a swing at Archer for Sole, no one doubted that Maxson couldn’t fully take care of it. 

Blood starting pour from Archer's face as Maxson continued to beat him within an inch of his life. Teeth flew out of his mouth with each punch. Every breath he tried to take felt like he was trying to breathe underwater. And after what seemed like an eternity, Archer was released to the newly blood-stained floor beneath him. As he tried to look up, Elder Maxson’s heavy foot held his face in place. 

“You are going to leave my ship as well as the Brotherhood. Forever. I will not let scum like you taint what we stand for. And if I ever see you again, I will personally and completely end you.” Everyone in the room could feel Maxson’s words cut deep into Archer. 

And with one final step on the former Elder’s head, Maxson left the gory scene behind in order to go find Sole. 

Maxson ran to Danse’s room, hoping Sole would still be in there. Once he reached the room and looked in, he was terrified to see that Sole had left. He started to panic as he walked into his own room feet away as saw that Sole wasn’t there either. He walked back out, mind racing and not quite grasping what other people around him were saying. He looked on the ground and saw Sole’s blood trail lead right up the ladder. He hurriedly climbed up the ladder and followed the blood to the door that lead to the outside.   
He swung the door open and ran into a very confused Knight.

“Elder, I was just a-“ Maxson took the unsuspecting soldier by the power armor and drug the knight towards himself.

“Did Sole come out here?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!” Not really giving the Knight a chance to speak

“Yes, sir! They ran into their power armor at the end of the walkway and jumped off. I was about to-“ the knight was cut short by Maxson throwing him back.  
Maxson ran to the vertibird that was currently empty and started to power it up while looking outside to see if he could find Sole on the ground. He couldn’t believe that they would run, but the question of ‘why’ would have to wait for later. He just wanted to hold Sole again.   
After he landed on the ground minutes later. He started to look for any sign as to which way Sole could have gone. Running around in power armor always left a trail no matter how careful you were. He followed the newly broken branches and armor footsteps until he reached Sole’s power armor. He was praying that Sole didn’t leave the comfort of the armor, but his own soul was crushed when he realized it was empty. He started screaming for them with everything he had, hoping badly to hear something from them. It was when he stopped screaming to take a breath when he heard a beeping noise. He looked around, and what his eyes saw made his heart break. Sole’s pipboy was thrown on the ground just mere feet away from their power armor. 

Many hours later, Sole pressed the button that lead down into Vault 111. As they stood in the center of the circle like they did all those years before, they took one final look around. They walked through the gates, up the stairs, and towards the control panel, for they knew that without a pipboy, once the vault door shut for good, they would forever be locked down there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read  
> Will be getting last two chapters out ASAP

Maxson knew what Sole wanted. There was no denying that. Jumping out of the Prydwen was suicidal, even with power armor on. But after finding the power armor intact and the pipboy on the ground, he knew that Sole was still alive. But he couldn’t swallow the truth of the sight he saw. Sole didn’t want him. Didn’t want him to help or to comfort them. They wanted to run from him.

I wasn’t there for them. I was 10 feet above them and I couldn’t even sense something was wrong. No wonder they jumped. I failed Sole. The one person I needed to keep safe from monsters like Archer, and I wasn’t there to stop him. I should have made sure they were ok-no they shouldn’t be ok right after that. But I should have been there to help them and take care of them. I deserve-

It was Danse who first reached the Elder in the field. 

“Elder?! What do you want us to do”? Danse asked trying to get Maxson’s attention.

“I…we need to find Sole, Paladin.” He said through tears that he could no longer hold back. 

“We have to. Where could Sole have gone in such a short amount of time?!”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if they popped a stealth boy. Sole always had one on hand.” Danse remarked. 

“Fuck. FUCK!” Maxson screamed in utter rage. He started throwing rocks and debris at the unused power armor that had kept his Sole safe enough to run from him.  
“We will find them! Maxson!! Danse yelled trying to physically stop Maxson from damaging the power armor, “Stop it! This isn’t helping!”

Tear started streaming down Maxson’s face and his voice was starting to go hoarse from all the screaming. “Danse, you have no idea what-“

“Sole is important to everyone! You need to calm down. They can’t be far.”  
Maxson dropped the final rock he was holding and fell to his knees on the cold ground while helpless fighting back the tears. “They left me. I couldn’t-“

“Don’t you dare start talking like that. Your army needs its Elder right now, Sole need you now. So start acting like one, and tell us what you want us to do.” Danse said while pulling his Elder to his feet.

When the Elder finally looked up, he saw his crew standing around, waiting to do anything they were ordered to do. For Sole.

Maxson sent his troops out to places Sole was known to visit on their down time. They asked everyone they saw if they had seen Sole or knew where they might be. Even going so far as the finding the Railroads best secret agent. They knew through their own intel that their agent seemed to know everything about everyone. The man never gave a name but swore up and down that he hadn’t seen or heard anything about Sole in weeks. The troops began to think the worse. Even the so called people of Goodneighbor hadn’t seen Sole since they officially joined the Brotherhood.

Days dragged on with little sleep and slipping hopes. The Commonwealth was an unforgiving place. One wrong turn and you could be staring down the barrel of a gun being held by a crazy raider or looking into the eyes of a deathclaw. But, even if the outlook looked grim, Maxson refused to think about anything but finding Sole. Alive.  
Heading North, someone in the haze of confusion and sleep deprivation suggested that they search the vault that Sole came from. Maxson couldn’t imagine Sole wanting to go back to the vault. Early on in their relationship, Sole brought up the vault to him one night

 _Hey, is something on your mind?_ Maxson asked  
_Can you promise me something?_ Sole answered, hoping Maxson would be able to keep things serious for a moment after just previously joking around.  
_Well, I can try. Depends on the something?_ Maxson said with a smile.  
_I’m serious-oh forget it_ Sole was about to give up and forget they ever asked  
_No Sole. What is it?_  
Maxson pulled Sole into his lap and waited for Sole speak again.  
_Rememeber the Vault I came from? Vault 111?_  
Yes.  
I don’t want to go back there. Ever. It’s…it’s going to sound really dumb-  
You don’t have to go back there.  
Promise?  
Promise.

They arrived on vertibirds just north of the vault. Once the search team was on the ground, they searched for any signs that someone had recently been there. Walking towards the vault, they noticed small signs of possible animal life, but nothing that suggested any human had made their way up here.  
When they reached the vault, Maxson ordered his crew to search for a way in. There was something in his gut that said they would be down there, and he wasn’t going to leave without checking every room himself. Minutes later, someone found the switch that would lower the platform. Maxson ordered his men to step on the vault opening and called out to have them open the vault doors.The ride down into the vault felt like it took hours. Slowly creeping along after all these years, carrying Maxson and his team down into the ground where they all prayed Sole would be found.  
Stepping into the vault was dark and unsettling, but there were clues that someone had recently been walking around. Dust that had settled on rails and been disturbed and there were fresh kills of radroaches. The crew started searching down halls, noticing many bottles of whiskey and vodka empty and laying around on the floors. 

“Sir, do you think-“

“Shh…do you hear something?”

A small noise could be heard echoing through the halls. Without any clue where the noise was coming from, Maxson ordered his men to split off in different directions.  
If anyone finds Sole or anything important, let everyone. We will find them. Maxson said in a surprisingly calm and steady voice. Head out.

Maxson was trying his hardest to keep calm, but his heart was pounding out of his chest. The small noise gave him the hope that Sole was still alive, but he knew deep down that the countless empty bottles he had seen could only mean Sole had gone off the deep in.  
He careful tread down the halls, still on high alert in case something unmentionable just happened to be hiding out in the vault. He felt like he could hear the noise becoming louder and clearer, even though his brotherhood training told him to stay in control, he started walking faster to the direction of the noise.

At the sound of a whimper, Maxson started running. He quickly searched each room down the hall while silently praying that he wasn’t too late. When he finally reached the last room, his froze. Laying before him on the floor was Sole, and their late spouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave all the comments!  
> 


End file.
